All Hail The King
by Azalea 'Renai' Maurish
Summary: Oneshot—very short. Bagaimana akhir hidup dari seorang raja, dan stewardnya yang mendampinginya. Sebastian and Ciel. Empty box of birthday gift! Read and Review? ;)


Satu langkah itu tidak akan mundur. Maupun berbalik. Apalagi berhenti.

Satu langkah itu tidak akan berpaling ke masa silam. Karena begitulah kehidupan, tidak melangkah mundur, apalagi terjebak dalam masa lalu.

Jika saja makhluk diatas yang mengaku bersayap bersatu dengan manusia yang berada di tanah, untuk melambatkan waktu, maka itu tidak akan berhasil. Bahkan mereka juga terbawa kemana arus itu mengalir, menuju ujung bersama-sama. Tidak ada yang cukup kuasa untuk memperlambat laju itu, apalagi sekedar menghentikannya.

Termasuk aku, tentu saja.

**.**

**.**

**All Hail The King**

**.**

Disclaimer:

**Kuroshitsuji **belongs to All** The Respectful Holders**

**Allrights Reserved**

**.**

**Summary:**

Oneshot—very short. Bagaimana akhir hidup dari seorang raja, dan stewardnya yang mendampinginya. Sebastian and Ciel. Empty box of birthday gift! Read and Review? ;)

**| Dark fic | Plotless | Pointless | Anguish | Oneshot |**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ludahku terasa kering, mataku memanas. Udara terasa sangat berat, seakan-akan itu berbentuk gumpalan padat yang tidak bisa dijejalkan ke dalam paru-paruku. Kondisiku sekarang layaknya ikan yang berendam di dalam air cuka—sakit sekujur tubuh, tidak bisa bernafas, ingin keluar, dan ingin sekali mati saat ini. Tidak apa-apa, mati hari ini.

Tidak pernah benar. Tidak pernah benar.

Aku menggenggam tanganmu, dan kulihat engkau. Baru bisa bernafas, sulit mempertahankan frekuensi yang stabil. Putus-putus. Matamu yang berwarna cokelat-kemerahan, terkunci padaku, dan aku terkunci padamu. Semua hal dalam diriku memang terkunci padamu. Semua hal mengenaimu mengunci keberadaanku.

"Ini saatnya..." gumammu, lemah. Kau menutup matamu sebentar, dan kemudian membukanya lagi. Aku mempererat genggamanku pada jemarimu. Jemarimu yang dulu kuat, kini melemah layaknya manusia kebanyakan yang terserang penyakit berat... dan menunggu waktunya.

Aku menahan emosiku. Agar itu tidak membuatmu berat hati—karena engkau membenci wajah sedihku. Engkau selalu mengatakan itu, dahulu.

"Ini saatnya..." ulangmu lagi. Aku mengangkat jemariku, dan membelai helai rambutmu yang dulu berwarna hitam arang—tapi kini rambut hitam tersebut berwarna kelabu, karena usia dan stress berkepanjangan. Dalam belaian ini, aku menuangkan perasaanku padamu. Namun kau tak pernah tahu itu. Atau engkau hanya tidak mau tahu.

"Terimakasih, untuk semuanya..." gumammu, dan kau tersenyum lembut. "Ciel Phantomhive, yang tidak pernah ingkar. Tidak pernah berdusta. Tidak pernah berkhianat..."

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya membungkuk sedikit, dan mengecupmu diantara kedua alismu. Hatiku mengatakan ingin menangis, namun tidak bisa. Hanya untuk kau. Aku ingin melakukan apa saja untukmu.

"Beristirahatlah, _My King_. Tugasmu telah selesai..." kataku, dengan suara sehalus mungkin_, _tapi kau tahu jika ada pahit dalam nadaku. Dan kau hanya tersenyum, kemudian menutup matamu.

"Apa kau ingat, bagaimana hijaunya musim semi, ketika festival pertama...?" bisikmu. Aku mengangguk kecil, seraya membelai rambut kelabumu, memerhatikan fitur wajahmu yang dulu begitu tampan, namun kini termakan kerut keriput usia. Namun, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa membantah, jika jejak-jejak rupawan pada wajahmu masih ada, dan aku masih bisa melihatnya.

"Begitu indah, seperti yang kini Tuanku bayangkan," jawabku, dengan suara pecah. Engkau hanya tertawa kecil.

"Banyak hal yang ingin kulihat," katamu, dengan nafas putus-putus. "Banyak hal yang ingin kuperbaiki..."

"_My King_, engkau sudah melakukan banyak hal yang hebat," kataku, tersedak salivaku. Aku tidak pernah ingin menyaksikan ini. Aku tidak pernah ingin.

"Selama ini... aku tahu mengenai perasaanmu..." lanjutmu. Aku terbelalak, dan kau hanya menatapku, dengan tatapan lembut. Tidak menghakimiku. Tidak menuduhku. Hanya pengertian.

"Maafkan lelaki tua yang terlambat ini," katamu, dengan lemah. "Seharusnya aku menghadapimu, dan meluruskan semuanya. Tidak membuatmu berada dalam kegelapan dan ketidakpastian..." katamu lagi. Membuatku ingin menjerit, dan aku melakukannya dalam hati. Aku ingin kau tahu seperti apa huru-hara yang sudah kau ciptakan selama ini. Berpura-pura tidak tahu. Tapi kau mengerti. Tapi kau tahu jika hubungan ini tidak akan pernah berhasil. Kau dibebani tugas sebagai raja, dan aku sebagai stewardmu yang setia.

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku, getir. "Tuanku tidak seharusnya berkata begini."

"Kau abadi, Ciel Phantomhive, putra Vincent. Kau immortal. Indah selamanya. Muda selamanya. Aku hanya manusia, kita berada dalam dunia yang berbeda. Aku hanya akan meninggalkanmu, karena tubuh fanaku..." katamu lagi.

Aku meneteskan air mata, dan kemudian kukecup tanganmu, yang berada dalam genggamanku. Berusaha menahan emosiku. Bibirku bergetar, karena perasaan yang begitu intens. Perasaan yang menumpulkan inderaku, dan kedukaan ini akan berlanjut begitu lama. Aku tahu itu...

"Ini adalah kutukan, _My Lord_. _My Dear Lord,_ Sebastian Michaelis."

Kau tersenyum, dan kemudian kau berkata dengan kalimat yang nantinya tidak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku.

"Kau adalah anugerah. Teruslah hidup, Ciel Phantomhive... untukku."

**.**

_And so, we sway and forth_

_Home on the sea, beautiful and endless_

_Let's go on the journey, together_

_The bitterness shall not upon us, nor the pain_

_Down, down on the road, running free_

_Do you remember the song of the tree?_

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

Aku menutup wajahku dengan jubah, dan melihat tubuhmu yang terbaring.

Itu bukan tubuhmu. Hanya patung replika, yang terbaring menyerupai jasadmu ketika hari itu. Hari kematianmu. Seribu tahun yang lalu. Patung itu telah hampir habis dimakan usia dan cuaca. Namun masih terlihat jelas bentuknya.

Aku masih disini. Masih hidup. Berjalan kesana-kemari. Hanya tenggelam dalam keputus-asaan, dan keragu-raguan. Kerajaanmu sudah lama telah musnah. Kini telah berdiri kerajaan baru, menggantikan milikmu. Pemakaman dan monumen ini, hanya satu-satunya yang tersisa, dan kini terlupakan. Oleh semuanya. Oleh waktu.

Dengan berhati-hati, aku menaruh bunga pada monumen tua ini. Monumen nisanmu. Menandakan kau terbaring hancur tepat di bawah patung yang rusak tersebut. Menandakan jika lagi-lagi imortal adalah bencana bagiku. Hanya bisa berduka, entah kapan akan berhenti. Mengingat kembali, saat terakhir kau menggenggam tanganku, dan kau berbicara perpisahan panjang padaku.

Jika saja ada hal yang bisa membuatku membawamu hidup kembali...

Aku mengigit bibirku, dan kemudian dengan nada bergetar, aku berbicara di depan batu ini.

"_My Lord_, aku memberikanmu, salam perpisahan panjang. Aku akan berlayar, jauh-jauh dari rumah ini. Jauh dari segalanya. Jauh dari hijaunya musim semi di negeri ini. Jauh dari memori tentangmu. Membuatmu terlupakan di tanah ini... aku ingin terbebas dari perasaan menyesalku. Aku ingin terbebas dari semua keputus-asaan dan kesedihan ini. Tapi, aku tidak pernah bisa melakukannya."

Aku merasa, ada air yang menetes. Dan aku tahu itu adalah air mataku. Kemudian aku kembali berbicara, padamu. Seakan-akan kau tengah duduk di singasanamu, menatapku dengan pandangan lembutmu. Seakan-akan aku tengah menghadapimu, seribu tahun yang lalu.

"_My Lord, a_ku memberikanmu, salam perpisahan panjang. Aku akan pergi, bersama kaumku. Meninggalkanmu, terbaring damai dalam mati, bersama kekasihmu dan keturunanmu. Menyaksikan kali terakhir dunia menjadi berputar, berganti-ganti generasi. Menyaksikan semuanya berubah, dan aku akan berbalik..." kataku, mengambang. Kemudian aku mengigit bibirku.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat hal yang membuatku mengingatkanmu..." bisikku, lemah.

Semua hal di dunia ini mengingatkanku padamu. Aku terus mengingatmu.

"_My Lord, a_ku memberikanmu, salam perpisahan panjang. Kau terus hidup, saat aku lengah. Hanya menyaksikan langkah kaki yang menjadi samar, saat aku menatapnya. Kau tidak pernah ingin kuketahui, namun kau tetap meninggalkan petunjuk kalau kau masih ada disini, masih melihatku dengan mata delimamu. Jauh, jauh dari rumah. Jauh, jauh dari tempat ini. Jauh, jauh dari duniamu."

Kemudian, dengan nafas memberat, aku melanjutkan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Tahu kalau dengan ini, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Meninggalkanmu sendirian disini.

"_My Lord, a_ku memberikanmu, salam perpisahan panjang. Kau bisa mendengarku, bukan? Kau mengetahui jika hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku berada disini, sebelum aku akan pergi. Pergi ke tempat dimana manusia tidak akan bisa menjangkaunya. Kembali ke duniaku, bersama kaum dan keluargaku."

Aku merasa ada yang melihatku sekarang. Sepasang mata yang begitu familiar, namun tidak berani aku memandangnya.

"Aku tidak bisa terus-menerus berada disini. Melihatmu lagi. Mengingatmu lagi..." bisikku, lembut. "Aku immortal. Aku akan mengingatmu, sepanjang keabadian. Merasakan perasaan berduka, seakan-akan baru kemarin kau pergi. Masih begitu baru. Masih begitu dekat..."

Aku tersenyum. Tipis, namun sudut bibirku yang mulai sudah lupa bagaimana tersenyum, memang melakukannya.

Aku ingin melupakanmu. Selamanya. Namun tidak bisa. Dan tidak akan pernah bisa.

Kukecup batu nisanmu. Kuberikan satu belaian lembut, seperti terakhir yang kulakukan pada hari itu. Pada hari dimana kau terbaring lemah, sekarat menuju ajal. Pemandangan yang akan menghantui hidupku, selamanya.

"Selamat jalan, Rajaku. _My Dear Lord_. Sebastian Michaelis... sampai kita bertemu lagi."

Aku berjalan, menjauh dari tempat tidur terakhirmu. Namun aku tahu, ada sesosok manusia rupawan, dengan mata kemerahan seperti lahar dan rambut hitam malam, memandangku dengan senyum pengertian. Dengan lembut. Memakai semua jubah kebesaran, yang hanya membuatnya semakin cemerlang. Semakin rupawan. Semakin terlihat terhormat.

Dan aku tidak berani berbalik. Atau menyambutnya lagi.

Ia tahu, jika aku berbalik, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya lagi.

**.**

**.**

_I kiss your cold lips_

_Not a soul, on this vessel_

_Bid you a long, long farewell_

_Bless you to your endless journey on endless road_

_"Even without me, this spring will still coming out"_

_But this spring would not be the same, without you_

_And you do know about it._

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

* * *

**Terimakasih sudah membaca! ***bows*

Ide cerita ini benar-benar sudah menganggu saya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Saya terinspirasi dari LOTR, berpikir bagaimana jika Ciel menjadi steward Sebastian, dan Sebastian adalah manusia sementara Ciel adalah immortal? :3 Dan saya akan terjun dari menara Sauron, memakan dinamit, harakiri pake pedang Aragorn kemudian menembakkan pistol ke kepala saya jika saya tidak menuliskannya.

Dan yah, ini sangat singkat. Saya tahu. Dan saya suka Aragorn, Kili & Fili. Saya tahu. Legolas terlalu cantik, saya jadi _ingin_ membunuhnya. Saya rambling? Oh, bukan hal baru.

Review? :3

**.**

**Sign,**

**Azalea Maurish**

**"**Selamat ulang tahun (28 January) untuk** Elijah Wood** (Frodo)**, Shizuo Heiwajima, Kamiya Hiroshi**, dan **saya sendiri!**" :D


End file.
